Who's that girl?
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Yay...I'm finished.Hope you guys enjoy this one!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me  
  
  
Who's that girl?  
  
  
  
"Look Kaede,we need to talk."Mr Rukawa said.He sounded like he was in a hurry to end the conversation before it had started.  
Rukawa looked at his father with his kitsune eyes and frowned even more than he already was.  
'He doesn't usually talk to me.What did I do this time?'he thought.  
  
"Ummm...yeah so like you know I never told you much about your mom or anything like that."he said, his voice was shaking.  
  
  
"Get to the point Dad,"Rukawa said.His voice was as calm as ever when he said that but it did have a sense of irritation.  
  
"Yeah well..ummm...you have a ummm a..,"Mr Rukawa did not get to finish when the doorbell rang.  
  
Rukawa swung the door open and infront of him was 2 girls.  
  
He eyed the smaller girl.She seemed so familiar yet he was sure he had never seen her in his life.The other girl,well,she was more woman than girl.  
  
"Yes?"He asked with a sour look on his face.It was definately not a very good morning for him.  
"Kae-chan!"The lady squealed in excitement.  
"what?"  
"Oh you're so tall and big and handsome now Kae-chan and I really wanna ask so much about you and how's life going but I really really have to hit the road now honey so ta-ta."The lady blew him a quick kiss and hopped into her red convertable with another man leaving the girl behind.  
  
The girl was quite tall her black hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing the Shohoku uniform.She kept on looking at the ground.  
  
Rukawa stopped looking at her and gave his father a what-didn't-you-tell-me look.  
  
His father pushed up his glasses and said,"That was your mother and this I believe is probably your sister."  
  
"What the..."He looked at the girl again and back at his father.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in?"Mr. Rukawa asked,she had been standing at the door for quite some time.  
  
She shook her head.She had a shy and sweet smile on her face.  
  
"School's starting soon."she said.Her voice was just as sweet as her face.  
  
"Well then...Kaede won't you take her lugguage to the guest room and take her to school.I have to go to work now."his father said grabbing his briefcase.  
  
He left his son a a big state of shock.  
'Umm...if you'll show me where the guest room is I'll take my stuff there by myself,"The girl whispered.  
She spoke so softly Rukawa almost didn't catch what she said.  
  
"Its fine."he said as he picked up her bags and brought them to the room.  
  
He swung his school bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.  
  
"I don't think you wanna ride a bike with your skirt so....you don't mind walking do you?"he asked.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
"What's your name?"she asked him,her eyes were still looking at the floor as they walked.  
"Its Kaede...you should probably already now my last name unless you don't know yours."  
The girl nodded.This time she raised her head and looked at him.  
  
It wasn't very obvious that they were siblings.Rukawa had more of a cool and calm look.  
His sister was the cute and shy type.  
  
"What's your name,how old are you and what are you doing here?"he asked raising his eyebrows in curiousity.  
  
"I'm Kaeze,I'm 15 and my step father has an expedetion in eygpt.He's a scientist.Mom thought I shouldn't go along cause its really hard to adapt there.So they won't be back for a pretty long time."she said.  
  
"You're 15?How can you be 15 if I'm 15?We're not twins are we?"he asked with a puzzeled look on his face.  
  
"We are..you're older than me by a whole 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh"was all Rukawa managed to say.  
  
"What do I call you?"she asked.  
  
Rukawa thought for a moment.Everyone always calls him Rukawa but she can't cause she's his sister.But he doesn't like it when people call him Kaede or Kae-chan.  
  
"I don't know.You decide,"he mumbled.  
"Alright,nii-chan."she giggled.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I thought my brother would turn out to be some kind of jerk.But you're far from that."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
Before they knew it they had already arrived at school.  
  
end of chapter 1 


	2. the stepbrother

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Who's that girl:chapter 2  
  
  
"Look, the classroom block is the one on the far left.First years are on the second level.The lunchroom somewhere around there.The basketball court is behind the classroom block.Most of the sports equipment are there too."Rukawa said as he pointed at the buildings.  
  
Kaeze nodded as she listened attentively.  
"Will I see you at lunch?"she asked.  
  
"Probably not.I usually don't have lunch in the cafetaria."he said.  
  
"Alright then..I'll try to find my way around.If I need anything could I come to you?"  
  
"You won't need my help if you don't mess around the wrong people."  
  
"Okay.I'll see you later!"she smiled and waved goodbye to him not knowing the many dangers from certain fangirls that lay ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
In classroom 1/7, Kaeze sat right behind.Just a few desks away from Sakuragi.  
  
She greeted her new classmates with a cheerful smile but she did not introduce herself because she was feeling shy.  
  
She had a hard time trying to keep awake throughout the whole lesson.  
In fact, she would have fallen asleep right there and then if she wasn't so afraid of drooling all over a notes.  
  
'I wonder how Nii-chan is doing now?'She thought.'I wonder if he's any good in geography.I'm so terrible at it."   
'I wonder I wonder I wonder....."  
  
  
The bell had rung and Kaeze didn't even realize it because she was so busy wondering.  
  
"Ahem..."Rukawa was just outside her classroom.He didn't enter because Sakuragi was inside,knowing the red hed would probably make trouble for him if he saw him there .  
  
Kaeze spotted him and got out of her seat.  
"Nii-chan,what are you doi.."Rukawa cupped her mouth and hushed her.  
"Look..just come with me and don't say anything."He said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
  
He had brought her to the roof top through a short cut which he always took.  
It was cold out and Kaeze started to shiver.  
"What are we doing up here?"she asked.She certainly did not like the idea that she was out in the cold when she could be inside having her lunch.  
  
"Its safer here."  
  
"Safer? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Its nothing.Which activity are you going to join?"he asked.  
  
"I don't know.I'm into ice-skating but they don't have it here.Ballet or gymnastics would probably be my choice.Which activity are you in?"  
  
"Basketball.We're having practice today so I won't be going back with you today."  
  
"Basketball? I don't know how to play basketball but my stepbrother always talks about it.He did a dunk on our hoop back at home and tore it down together with the wallpaper.Mom was so furious.Are you any good at it?"   
  
"I guess I'm alright.Anyway , I don't think you really know the way home do you?Cause you could wait for me in the library or something.I'll take you home after practice."  
  
"sure,that'd be great but we better get going now.Lunchbreak is over and I'm cold."  
  
Rukawa nodded and they walked back to the first year level together.  
  
Sakuragi noticed Kaeze walking with Rukawa and thought that she was his girlfriend.But Kaeze looked more of the sweet type how could she go for a kitsune like Rukawa.  
He went up to Rukawa and jabbed his finger into his chest.  
  
"You probably bribed her to be your girlfriend didn't you?"  
  
"Don't be sick , d'ahou."he said as he removed sakuragi's finger from his body.  
"If you want to be stupid stay away from me."  
  
He looked at Kaeze and said,"Stay away from the red head.He's an annoying monkey."  
  
Kaeze nodded and walked back into her classroom leaving Rukawa and Sakuragi in the corridor.  
  
Rukawa glared a Sakuragi.  
"Don't even lay a finger on her,d'ahou."  
  
He put his hands into his pockets and went into his own classroom.  
  
Sakuragi was stunned.He didn't think baka kitsune even cared about anything let alone a someone.  
When he took his place back at class he looked at Kaeze who was copying her notes.  
What's so special about her? She's pretty and all but there's nothing more.  
  
But somehow he looked closely at her and he could feel that something was so strange about her.She was so...so innocent.Someone who had a pure heart.Someone who could even stand talking to someone who was as cold person like Rukawa and thought that he was a nice guy.  
  
  
  
  
The school bell rang and Kaeze grabbed her books.She knew there was going to be gymnastics practice that day and wanted to find the gym coach before it begun.Running down the corridors,she bumped into Haruko and dropped all her books.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry..I was in such a hurry."Kaeze said helping Haruko up on her feet.  
"That's alright.I wasn't really looking at where I was going either."  
  
Kaeze looked at the mess of notes and books on the floor.  
"Oh brother..."she sighed and bent down to pick them up.  
Haruko bent down too."Here let me help you."  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Akagi Haruko.Nice to meet you!"Haruko said with a smile.  
"It was nice meeting you too, Akagi-san.I'm Rukawa Kaeze."Kaeze said returning the smile with an even bigger one.  
  
"Did I hear you right?"Haruko choked."Did you say your name was Rukawa?"  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"Oh its nothing..."Haruko said.It was probably just a coincidence that she and Rukawa had the same last name.  
  
"Oh yes right..I'd better get going now."Kaeze bowed and ran off.  
  
  
  
"Let's see...it says here that you're an ice skater and now you want to join gymnastics."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you won 3 golds, 4 silvers and 4 bronzes in the inter school competitions before you broke your arm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well lets see you do a split."  
  
Kaeze nodded and did a split.  
  
"What about a somersault?"  
  
She did it.  
  
"Cartwheel?"  
  
She did it again.  
  
"Alright,it seems you're pretty good.You can join us but lets see you on the horse."  
  
Kaeze took a deep breath.She had never been very good at things that concerned her arm.  
She jumped on the horse and stayed there for a while.  
'Owww....I can't stay here anymore.My arm can't hold on any longer.'  
On the horse she was high enough to see out the high windows of the gymnasium.  
She noticed someone very familiar out side the school gate.  
  
"Akira!"she screamed as she fell from the horse.  
She got up from the floor and asked the coach if she could excused.  
The coach nodded seeing the poor girl who fell was in definate pain.  
  
Kaeze ran out to the gate and greeted her stepbrother.  
"What are you doing here?"she asked.  
Sendoh smiled at her and handed her a jacket.  
"You left this back at home.Thought you might find it useful in this weather."  
Kaeze unfolded the jacket.It was the Ryonan basketball team jacket with sendoh's name sewed on the side.  
"This isn't mine."she said.  
"Oh..right.It isn't.Its too small for me and it'd be a waste to throw it away."  
Kaeze sighed."You grow so much faster than me.You make me feel like such a dwarf."  
"Its not so bad. You're kinda tall for a girl."he said.  
  
Kaeze looked into her stepbrother's eyes and saw that there was sadness.He didn't just come all the way to Shohoku just to pass her a jacket.  
"You're gonna miss me aren't you?"she asked.  
He nodded."Yeah...I'm missing you already.  
She gave him a tight hug."I'll see you in a couple of months okay?"  
"Sure...how's your brother?"  
"He's nice.You wanna meet him? He's in basketball too."  
'Basketball?'  
  
end of chapter 2 


	3. The jacket

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Who's that girl? :chapter 3  
  
  
  
'Basketball?There's only one guy I know whose name is Rukawa and he's in basketball.'sendoh thought.  
"Hello out there...do you wanna meet him ?"Kaeze said waving her hand in front of his face.  
"No..its fine.I've got to get back to school anyway.But do me a favour and don't tell Kaede you saw me.Okay?"  
  
"Okay,but why? and how did you know his name was Kaede?"Kaeze asked.  
  
Trying to change the subject,Sendoh pointed to his watch and smiled,"I'll tell you some other day.Practice starts in half an hour.Bye!"  
He quickly ran off without another word.  
  
"Hmm...Akira-nii's so strange today."Kaeze said to herself.  
"Oh well...better get back to the gym."  
  
  
  
  
Kaeze rubbed her aching arm as she proceeded from the gym to the basketball court.  
It was after gym practice and Kaeze wished that coach didn't have to give her so many arm exercises for the next few practices.  
  
'Now where was the basketball court again?Oh no...I think I'm lost.'  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Kaeze jumped up in shock.  
She turned around.It was one of the girls from gym.  
  
"You were very good for a beginner Kaeze,"The brown haired girl said with a grin.  
She looked like some filthy rich snob.  
"Uh...thanks...but I don't even know your name."she said.  
"I'm Miki.I was going to go watch the basketball guys in practice.There's one guy in particular who's real cute."  
"I was just going there to see my brother but I kinda got lost.Could you take me there?"  
"Sure."  
  
They were just outside the court and Kaeze could hear a crash.  
She took a peep inside and the red head had crashed into Rukawa while trying to get the rebound in a practice game.  
  
"Watch where you're going you baka kitsune,"Sakuragi shouted as he got up.  
Rukawa was silent he just got up and with the ball in his right hand.  
"Group A , 10 foul."  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going, d'ahou."he murmured.  
  
"Isn't he so cool?"Miki exclaimed.  
"Who?"Kaeze asked.  
"Rukawa...duh."  
Kaeze just shrugged.  
"I think my stepbrother looks just as good as he does."Kaeze said.  
"Are you kidding? No one can beat Rukawa Kaede at looks."  
"Well lucky you...looks like I don't stand any chance at him then."  
Miki looked at her and thought she meant by not having any chance at him meant that she was too ugly.  
"Yeah,"she said."You like so totally need a make over."  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Practice had finally ended.Rukawa grabbed his bag and walked over to Kaeze and Miki.  
(Actually Kaeze,Miki just happened to be there.)  
"Look...no one's home right now so there's no dinner.You wanna eat out?"he asked.  
"Anything's fine."Kaeze said."I'm not very hungry anyway.But do a me a big favour and take a shower.You're disgusting."  
Rukawa nodded and passed her his bag.He was about to walk off when he turned around and grabbed his bag again.  
"Forgot about my clothes,"he mumbled.  
  
"You have got to be kidding when you said that you don't stand a chance at him.He was all over you."Miki said with jealously.  
"We were only talking,"Kaeze said.  
"You're the only girl he ever talks to besides Ayako who's the team manager."  
"Let me give you a hint why he talks to me.Its cause my name's Kaeze RUKAWA.And if that isn't a big enough hint I don't know what is."she said.  
Its no wonder everyone acted so strangely whenever they heard her name.She didn't realise how popular her brother was.  
  
"You're his sister?"Miki choked.  
"Yes...is that bad?"Kaeze asked unsurely.She wasn't sure what to make out of this situation.  
"I don't know what to say.Its just so surprising.I didn't expect Rukawa to have any siblings that were so close to our age."Miki said.  
  
Ryota and Mitsui had already finished showering up.  
"What do you think of that girl?"Mitsui asked pointing to Miki.  
"Get a girlfriend Mitchy,"Ryota said.  
"Its not like you have one,"he said with a smirk.  
"Fine, why don't you walk over to the girl beside her and take her out for a drink later."Ryota said.  
"But she's a first year."  
"Why?Scared?"  
"No..I'll do it."  
  
"Hi...you wanna go out for a drink sometime?"Mitsui asked.  
"Are you hitting on her?"Miki asked.  
"Yeah..you got a problem?"  
"You couldn't get any girl if you wanted to."she said flipping her hair over to the side.  
"Bet I could hit it off with you, babe"he said stretching out his hand.  
"Show me."Miki said grabbing his hand and they walked out of the building leaving Kaeze behind.(Big sweatdrop)  
  
Finally, Rukawa came out of the shower.  
"Let's go now."he said.  
  
As they walked it started to snow.  
Kaeze started to feel cold but she remembered the jacket her stepbrother had pass her.  
She took it out of her bag and put it on.  
Rukawa noticed hat it was the Ryonan jacket and he looked at the left side of it.  
"Sendoh?Why is there sendoh sewed on it?"he asked,his voice was full of surprise.  
"He's my stepbrother." 


	4. snowball fight

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Who's that girl :chapter 4  
  
"Sendoh is your stepbrother?!?"Rukawa yelled.  
"Ummm...was that a question?"she asked.  
  
Rukawa flung his arms in the air.  
"What??That can't be?No,no,no,no.Argh...This is so not fair!"  
  
"Ummm...you do know that technically he is your step brother too?"  
"Yes apparently I figured that out.Why do you think I'm so hysterical?"  
  
"So what's wrong with that?He seemed to take it pretty well when I told him you were my brother."  
"Bet he's probably gone home to cry about it."  
  
"What's so bad about him being your stepbrother?He's been your stepbrother for years and you didn't feel a thing."  
"Alright I guess it's been fine.At least now I can find some excuse to play basketball with him and thrash him at it.Okay he being my brother doesnt seem so bad afterall."  
  
"Oh please don't...you'll hurt his pride if you beat him too many times."  
"I'll let him win once in a while."  
'I wish I wasn't in this conversation'  
  
  
  
"So what's for dinner?"Kaeze said looking at the menu.  
"Mostly burgers,fries,burgers.fries.The usual not good for atheletics food."  
  
"Yeah...but I so love it.Think I'll take the chicken burger topped of with cheese and onions.I love it."  
"No kidding...I love it too."he said with a slight smile.It was hardly visible but you could still see it.  
  
"Mom always gets it too."Kaeze said with a sad smile."I miss her."  
"Next order please,"said the girl at the counter whose eyes were practically glued to rukawa.  
  
"2 chicken burgers topped off with cheese and onions please."Kaeze said politely as she opened up her purse.  
"The meal's on me."she said giving him a wink.  
  
"Alright."  
"You obviously haven't been out with a girl before ,have you?"  
  
"No...why?"  
"You don't make a girl pay for the meal you know."  
  
"Why not?"  
"Its not gentlemanly."  
"But I'm not a gentleman."  
  
  
"You are so difficult,"she said as she grabbed her change."Won't you at least carry the tray?"  
"  
Sure.Can't let you break your arm again can I?"  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw the stitches.Figured something happened."  
"Yeah..I fell while doing a spin on the ice.Couldn't skate for bout 2 years."  
  
"Must have really sucked huh.."  
"What do you think?"she said rolling her eyes.  
  
They took their seats by the window.  
Kaeze looked out of the window and watched the snow flakes go down.  
  
"Mom used to take Akira-Nii and I out to make snowmen when we were younger."she said.  
"Dad and I never really did anything together.He was always working.Sometimes I think I'm becoming like him.I get so into basketball I forget about everything else and everyone I ever cared for.Its probably why mom left him."  
  
"You will never be like him..."  
"because?"  
"Because you're not that kind of person.So there."  
  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon...You can throw further than that."Rukawa said smugly.  
Kaeze rolled up a another snowball and threw it at him.  
"If you're so smart why don't you throw it?"  
  
"I'll throw it at that tall guy.He's kinda far away."  
"I don't know...what if he gets angry?"  
  
But Rukawa had already thrown the balled up snow and it hit the shorter guy next to him.  
"It looks like he's coming at us."  
The shorter guy dusted snow off his brown hair as he walked towards them.The taller guy followed closely behind him.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to run now."Kaeze said.  
"I never run from a fight.Especially one that I started."  
  
Kaeze looked closely at the shorter guy.Guess who?  
  
"Kenji!"she exclaimed.  
Fujima looked at her."Kaeze?What are you doing here?"  
  
Then he noticed Rukawa standing next to her.  
"I don't believe you."He said.  
  
"Its not what you think."Kaeze wanted the hide in a little whole and just die there.Why did he have to be here of all places?  
"I thought we were on a break? How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Please Kenji let me explain...it isn't what it seems."  
"You wanted to have this break so you could be with Shohoku's basketball super rookie.Its so obvious you don't have to explain.We're definately broken up now."he said as he turned to go.  
  
Hanagata stood there not knowing what to do.  
"Uh..I think I'm going to go now."  
  
"Oh well...I think I have enough infomation to tell that Fujima was your boyfriend or by the looks of it, your ex-boyfriend,"Rukawa said.  
"Could we just go home now?"  
Rukawa put his arm around her and said,"Don't worry.He'll get through sooner or later."  
  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. never forgiven

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Who's that girl: chapter 5  
  
  
  
Back at home.....  
  
  
  
Kaeze looked into the mirror.  
'Call him Kaeze.If you don't call him and tell him he'll never know it was just a misunderstanding.'She could hear Rukawa's words ringing in her head.  
'Call Kenji?'She thought.'Never.Its all his fault.I can't belive he didn't trust me.'  
But a part of her told her she was just being difficult.  
  
She shook her head.'Just forget him.'She pushed her face into the basin and looked up again.  
Her face was dripping wet and tears started coming down, mixing with the water.  
'I want to be with you Kenji but how can you love me if you don't know how to trust me?'  
  
As she walked towards her room she could hear Rukawa's angered voice coming from the study.  
The door was closed but his voice was raised from its usual tone so she could actually hear what he was saying.  
  
"Why can't you play basketball with me?"  
"Look son,I've got an extremely important trial tomorrow.I have no time for your little games."  
"That's all I've been hearing since I was a kid.You never have any time for me.All you ever do is work."  
"Don't raise your voice at me young man."  
"I don't care dad.I know you hate me.Well, I hate you too."  
  
Rukawa opened the door and Kaeze was standng infront of him.  
"I'm going to school."He said as he grabbed his basketball.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't bother about me.Just go to bed."  
He slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa held the basketball against his face.He could feel his warm breath condense upon the basketball.The sound of his heart beating was clear but all he could hear was the sound of thumping from the bouncing of the ball.He had been playing for so long he didn't notice anything else.The more he thought about his father,the more it angered him.He would throw all his frustrations into the game.  
  
As he got up to play again, he noticed an image at the door.  
"Kaeze,"he whispered in acknowledgment.  
"Nii-chan...what's wrong?"she asked,her voice was full of concern.  
  
He looked at her.His once cool eyes were tired and filled with sadness.  
"Why are you asking me that? You heard him ,didn't you?"he nearly shouted.  
  
'What do I say to him?'she thought.'What would I want if I were upset?"  
"You want to know what makes me most upset?"she said.  
"What?"  
"C'mon...I'll show you."  
  
She brought him to the lake near their home and pointed to the kids skating on it.  
"I hate them."she said.  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they were able to skate when I couldn't and they still are.I was so left out when I couldn't skate."  
"But its just skating.Its no big deal."  
  
"Just skating? Just skating? Skating is everything to me.Just like basketball is to you.I love skating."  
  
"Sorry."They said at the same time.  
"Why are you apologizing?"he asked.  
"Why are you?"  
"I felt I needed to.I don't know why."  
"Me neither.It's late.We'd better get going."  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
"Knock,knock."  
"Come in."  
  
Kaeze opened the door to Rukawa's room.Rukawa was sitting at his desk.He kept on tapping his pen against the table.  
  
"Watcha doin?"she asked, peering over his shoulder.  
"Algebra.I'm never gonna get it done."  
"Algebra isn't that hard."  
  
"I don't get it.Why do they kept using x? It looks like a multiply sign.Sheesh."  
"I didn't know you did your homework."  
  
"I have to.Don't wanna get kicked out of the team."  
"Mmmm..."  
Kaeze scanned his room.It was pretty messy.He had a pile of clothes at the corner of his room and magazines scattered across his bed.  
  
"When was the last time you cleaned your room?"she asked with disgust as she held up a pair of boxers on his pillow.  
  
"Give me that."  
Rukawa grabbed it and threw it to the corner of the room.  
  
His face was red."I'm going to do the laundry tomorrow."He said in embarrassment.  
"I'm sure you are,"she giggled."By the way, what's with the pyjamas?"  
Kaeze pinched on the sleeve of his baby blue sweater with a basketball printed in the middle.  
"It feels good.100% percent cotton?"  
  
"I happen to like this sweater.Stop picking on me."  
"I'm sorry.I've just never since a guy wearing pyjamas before."  
  
"Really? What does Sendoh wear?"He asked in amusement.  
"You don't want to find out."she said, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
"What's so funny...oh okay don't tell me.I don't think I want to know either."  
Rukawa considered that it was possible that he didn't wear much to sleep.  
  
"Well goodnight,"she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"What was that for?"he asked.  
  
"Never had a goodnight kiss?"  
"No."  
"Well then this is your first.sweet dreams."she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
As soon as she left the room, Rukawa rubbed the kiss off his cheek.  
"What in the world is a good night kiss?"  
  
  
  
  
The next day...(Saturday)  
  
  
"Leave me alone Kaeze......."Rukawa mumble half asleep.  
Kaeze had done everything to get him off the bed.She even tried to drag him off.  
  
Finally, she picked up his basketball and a pair of scissors.  
"Rukawa Kaede, if you dont get up now,I promise you I'll skin your basketball alive."  
"What..........noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...please don't!"he pleaded.  
He was definately awake now and was actually trying to tackle the ball from her.  
  
"Hey you're pretty good,"he said as he tried to take the ball away from her arms.  
"Pretty good at what?"she asked.  
  
"Your defence.Its fast."  
"Defence?"  
  
"Yeah..you'd make a good point guard."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Basketball."  
  
"Oh?I learned this move from playing ice hockey.Although you're supposed to use a stick,it requires the exact same movement of the body."  
  
"That's great.Lets go play basketball now."  
"No."  
"No?"  
  
"Basketball later.Grocery shopping now."  
"Grocery shopping?"  
"You're fridge has absolutely nothing."  
  
  
  
end of chapter 5 


	6. So ticklish

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Who's that girl? :Chapter 6  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to the supermarket."  
Rukawa looked at Kaeze who was carrying a basket and wearing a red coat.  
  
"No,correct that.I can't believe I'm going to the supermarket with my little sister who happens to be little red riding hood."he muttered.  
  
  
"Hmmm...which cereal is better?"Kazae asked, as she held up 2 cereal boxes.  
Rukawa grabbed the oreo'O'S from her hand and tossed it into the basket.  
  
"There! Are we done?"He asked impatiently.  
"We've only just begun my sad sad brother."  
  
"You like me , don't you?"Rukawa said.  
"No way, you're such an awful person."Kaeze said sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
"Yes...I knew it.You so like me,"He said half smiling.  
"Get a life."she said pushing his head playfully to the other side.  
  
"But I know you like me."  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do..."  
"No.I think you're the biggest jerk ever.Come to think of it,you ARE the biggest jerk ever.But you're just so adorable I can't bear to hate you."She said, giving his cheeks a pinch.  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Rukawa rubbed his cheeks and mumbled something about how much he wished that no one had seen what had happened.  
Too late...  
  
"Hey Kaeze-chan,what are you doing with him,"called a very familiar guy.  
Rukawa thought for a moment.'Its Roshino...no..Hoshino...no...what was it again?"  
  
"Koshino-sempai!What are you doing here?I never thought I'd ever see YOU in the supermarket,"She asked sounding surprised.  
  
Koshino looked at Rukawa and said,"If you can find Rukawa Kaede here.I'm sure you'll be able to find anyone under the sun."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Kaeze asked, glaring at Koshino.  
"He's right you know..."Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"So are you 2 like dating or something?"Koshino asked.  
"No!"They twins said at the same time.Kaeze gave him an insulting look.  
  
"I'll never date him.NEVER!"  
  
"And why won't you ever date me?"  
  
"Because you are such a jerk."  
  
"So is this like your first fight?"  
  
"I already told you we're not dating."  
  
"That's cause you're always breaking us up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculas.We're not dating cause you're my brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you always right?"  
  
"Because I think before I speak."  
  
"You 2 are related???"  
  
"Yes we are...ha ha big surprise right? Why don't you just freak out and run to your mommy.I think she's over by the diapers."  
  
"Shut up Kaede,that was mean."  
  
"Telling your big brother to shut up already?"  
  
"I'll tell you to shut up as much as Sendoh smiles."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Uh...Fine?"  
  
  
  
  
"Hey stop defending me! I can't get a shot at the hoop."Kaeze whined and stamped her foot.  
"I'm supposed to be defending you stupid,"Rukawa said as he swiped the ball from her hands with ease.  
  
"Jerk!"She said and frowned ,stamping her foot again and crossing her arms.  
"I thought you said I wasn't one."  
  
"I changed my mind.You are one."  
"What about you? You're acting like a spoilt little kid."  
  
"I AM a spoilt little kid."Realising what she had just said, Kaeze grinned.  
She remembered how Sendoh used to always called her that and tickled her to make her laugh.  
  
She was always the extremely ticklish sort and when he did tickle her, she would laugh till she couldn't even stand up anymore.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder...'Kaeze thought her evil thoughts as she looked at Rukawa with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that,"he said noticing how her eyes haven't left him for the past few seconds.  
  
"I was only wondering..."She said  
"About what?"  
  
Kaze grinned and tickled him but he didn't budge.  
"Hmmp...you're not fun to play with."Kaeze said with alittle disapointment in her voice.  
  
'She's just like a little kid,"he thought with amusement.  
"I'm not much fun to play with but I know who is."he said.  
  
"Who?"  
"You!"  
  
Rukawa tickled her until she was on the ground ,squealing.  
"PU..LEE..AAZZEE Hahaa haa SSSToooooPPP...Haaahaaa..."Kaeze half shrieked half laughed.  
  
"What? What did you just say?"Rukawa asked pretending that he didn't get what she said.  
Kaeze realized that her hands were free and did a flip on him.Rukawa was now lying on his   
back.She then sat on him to prevent him from getting up.  
"Ha!Look who's on his back now?"she said, pulling his cheeks both ways.  
  
"You're awfully heavy.."He said.  
"WHAT?"Kaeze jumped up.  
"Sucker!"  
"Arghhh...jerk!"  
"Will you stop calling me that? Its getting really annoying onece you've said it more than twice."  
  
end of chapter 6 


	7. babysitter

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Who's that girl:chapter 7  
  
"So what are you gonna do now?"Rukawa asked , spinning the basketball on his finger as they walked home.  
"Well...I've got a babysitting job in about an hour.So...I guess I won't be hanging around with you for the rest of the time."She said looking at her watch.  
  
"I see.So what time will you be back?"  
"Around 6 or 7."  
  
"Right then."  
"You wanna come?"  
  
"Where?"  
"Babysitting."  
  
"Babysitting? Nah...I'm not good with kids."  
"Oh c'mon!I'll be so lonely there.We don't really have to do nothing.The kids will probably be taking a nap during this time.What's more is their parents let us raid the fridge."  
  
"You're really queer on raiding fridges, aren't you? A real raid freak."  
"Are you coming or are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I don't have mush of a choice ,do I?"  
"No,I don't suppose you do."  
  
  
  
"Alright.Here we are.Stop looking so nervous.Their only children."Kaeze said as she pressed on the doorbell.  
  
Rukawa straigthened up his back and tried to smile but found it very difficult when he heard crying coming from inside.'They're not asleep?'That thought rather disturbed him.  
  
A middle aged woman swung the door open.Her plum husband stood behind her.  
"Oh Kaeze darling! You've finally arrived! We're having a little trouble with Ryohei.His teeth are coming in so he's quite grumpy.Keita's asleep in her crib which I'm sure you know where and Tsuru is in her room playing with her dolls.And this boy is?"The lady said it in such a hurry you come hardly make out a word she was saying.  
  
"Oh this is my brother, Kaede."Kaeze said.  
"He's very nice."She added when the children's mother inspected the boy with utter disgust as he wasn't his tidiest that day.   
  
"Tuck your shirt in boy! An untidy boy is a lazy boy.Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"  
Rukawa was going to say 'no' but Kaeze dug her elbow into his side.  
"Yes m'am, she did."He said, reluctantly tucking his shirt in.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that in the presence of a lady."she added.  
"Sorry m'am."he mumbled.'Geez..What's wrong with her?'he wondered.  
  
As soon as the couple left, Kaeze said,"Why don't you take the girls? The boy's a hard one.Trust me."  
  
"I thought you said we didn't have to do anything."  
"Oh did I? Well...its quite different today.They really do usually sleep through the afternoon you know.But Keita and Tsuru are real angels, you won't have much of a problem with them."she said.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
"Here."Kaeze brought him to a room painted baby pink and was full of baby toys and diapers and a crib.Whatever a baby needs.  
She pointed to the crib and whispered,"That's Keita.She's alseep now so you'll just have to take care of Tsuru."  
  
"And Tsuru is?"  
"Upstairs."  
She led him up the stairs and the first door to the right.  
  
Kaeze knocked on the door.  
"Come in."came a small, squeaky voice from inside.  
  
Kaeze opened the door and revealed a small browned haired girl sitting on the floor surrounded by all sorts of dolls and stuffed animals.  
  
The little girl looked up at them and smiled.  
"Neechan! You've brought a friend,"She said getting up excitedly to greet them.  
  
"This is my brother, Kaede.He'll be looking after you today."Kaeze said, ruffling her hair.  
Tsuru frowned and plopped down on the floor.  
  
"She's all yours."Kaeze whispered as she closed the door behind her leaving the 2 of them in the room.  
  
"So uh..what do you wanna do?"he asked, deciding it would be a good idea to sit down beside her since he was more than twice her size.  
  
"Play dolls."Her answer was straight as could be.  
"Would you rather do anything else?"he asked.  
  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Tsuru just shrugged and continued to dress her dolls up.  
  
Rukawa just watched her for awhile and then he got tired.  
Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep against the wall.  
  
When he woke up he found Tsuru's head resting on his thigh and she was asleep.  
He was going to get up and go downstairs but found it very difficult to do so without having to wake her up.So he just stayed where he was.  
  
He looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her cheeks.Her cheeks were just as pale as his were.She had obviously been in the house all the time.  
  
He felt like he was having a cramp in his leg for sitting down so long.  
'Would she wake up if I carried her?"he wondered picking her up.  
She didn't wake up so he cradled her down the stairs.  
  
Kaeze was in the living room, sitting on the coach with Ryohei sleeping next to her.She was stroking his light brown hair, humming to herself.  
  
Rukawa could see that she was really upset over something because each time she smiled at the child a frown would then appear.  
  
After a while, he saw what she saw. Ryohei had the same brown hair and the same eyes as Fujima.He looked exactly like him just smaller and chubbier.  
  
"You miss him alot ,don't you?"he whispered.  
Kaeze looked up at his with confusion on her face.  
Then she realized who he was talking about and nodded.  
  
"I've never ever told him that I love him but I do.Really."  
"So why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Then it'll be all over."  
"Why?"  
  
"What if he doesn't love me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kenji...he was seeing another girl before he was with me.And he was still seeing her when we were together.Then he broke up with her so he could be with me."  
  
"Isn't that good?"  
"No...I told him we had to take a break for a while until we were settled and he got over her.But when he saw me with you that day, I had a feeling he wanted it that way.He wanted the break up."  
  
"You know that's not true.You saw how hurt he looked when he saw us."  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. My baby

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
chrono girl:Okay I know i don't usually write any author's notes or anything but just to warn you this parts' a little sappy.Sounds really babyish, literally.Sorry this is so short but lots of tests this week and I haven't the time  
  
Who's that girl: chapter 8  
  
  
Rukawa yawned and stretched on his seat in the comfort of his bedroom.He was definately never going to babysit again.He remembered as soon as the grumpy 2 year old woke up there was not a moment of silence.There had to be snack-making, diaper-changing and Tsuru had been tugging on his jeans for almost eternity trying to get his attention.He never realized how many places a baby could leak from.He was glad to be back home in a new ,clean set of clothes.  
  
"Ah...I still smell like baby barf."He announced to no one.  
  
"You used to do that too, you know."  
  
Rukawa swung around on his chair and his father was standing at this door.  
He looked really tired but he had on a smile.  
  
"What do you want?"Rukawa asked his father in a most annoyed tone.  
  
His father hesitated for a moment and said,"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You're not the one who ran out of the house yelling that you hated me."  
  
"Kaede.There are many things I need to apologize for."  
  
"Its good that you know."  
  
"I wish you weren't that frank son."  
  
"That's just me, you can't change that."He said, shrugging.  
  
"I know that.You've always been so pig-headed and cheesey and frank."  
  
"Wow Dad...that does make me feel a whole lot better."His son looked at him sourly.  
  
"But...you're just that way because you wanted my attention."  
  
"That's right.I still want some of it.Even now."  
  
"Stop acting like a child, kaede."  
  
"But Dad...I am a child.Why can't you see that?"  
  
His father looked at him angrily.But his face softened and he ruffled his son's hair.  
'He is a child.My child."  
  
"You know son.Everyone needs to know that they're loved.Your Mom told me that when you were born.She also wanted you to have this."His father handed him an envelope.  
  
"For me?"He asked uncertainly, holding the envelope up and scanned the words on it.  
  
His father nodded and walked out of his room closing the door behind him.  
  
To: Kaede who's exactly 1 month and 2 days old  
  
Rukawa tore up the front of the envelope,it was easy to tear because it was pretty old and if the 1 month and 2 days part was true then it would make this envelope like 15 years old?  
  
  
Dear Kaede,  
I don't know when you'll get this letter and I don't know why I wrote this letter.I suppose it was because I wanted to get to talk to you one last time before I leave you with your father.You can't talk now and you're really quiet but I know you're listening.I like it when you're listening. You're very fair and so is your sister.I put you 2 into the cot and and you're sleeping soundly now.You're a wonderful child.You go to sleep whenever I have a bad headach and you never scream or cry much.I remember when you were born how afraid I was.I was afraid of thing like how I was going to look after you but I didn't expect to be seperated with your father.Moreover, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me as your mother because I left you.But I just want you to know that I love you son and this means forever.  
  
Yours forever,  
Mom  
  
Rukawa read the letter over and over again until.When he finally put down the letter, he felt like he could know everything about his mom from just one letter.He could feel like he actually missed her.It was like he had known her forever and he could feel a pang in his heart.  
  
"You're right Mom.Everyone does need to know that they're loved."he whispered looking out the window through the tears in his eyes.  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. Phone calls

Disclaimer:Slamdunk doesn't belong to me.That's so sad....='(  
  
Chrono girl:Hi hi...I've still got tests...sigh...mother tongue aint easy when you've got spelling for 4 chapters and a test on the same week.Together with science,Thank goodness I'm done with geography and math why am I telloing you this?I havent a clue haha okay I'm trying to make this one longer realizing that my previous chapter turned out to be so measely.  
  
Who's that girl? :Chapter 9  
  
  
"Nii chan, do you have an extra towel? I can't seem to find mine." Kaeze called from the bathroom, her voice echoed through the hallway.  
  
"Think its in the third drawer to your right."he shouted back.His voice was sort of sore. It usually turned out this way if he had been upset over something.It was like there was something stuffed up in his throat.  
  
He suddenly got out of his seat as if it was some kind of natural reaction.He walked slowly to Kaeze's room and went in.He looked around the room.  
  
'Where is it?' he wondered.  
He noticed a bacpack on the floor near her desk and dug his hand into it and pulled out a leather notebook.He put it under the light of the hallway and the cover read: Kaeze's Address and phone number book.  
  
'Yes..that's it."he thought, smiling to himself.  
He flipped through it not knowing what he was looking for, he just had a feeling there was something to do with the phonebook.  
  
There was a loose piece of paper sticking out from the top of the book and he took a peek at it.It wrote in big letters: Overseas calling, Mom and Dad.  
  
He took the paper out and cramped it into the pocket of his jeans.  
Not knowing what he was supposed to be looking for, he tapped on the book with irritation.  
'Give me some kind of sign..."  
  
"Nii Chan...Could I use this blue towel?"Kaeze shouted, she was still in the bath room.  
"Use whatever you want! I don't care."he shouted back with annoyance.  
  
'That's it,"he thought.Nii chan.Who else could that be but Sendoh.  
He flipped to 'H'.For Home of course.  
  
He quickly memorized the number and dashed out of the room as fast as he could so that Kaeze wouldnt find him there.(Well not really dashed but something like that)  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed up Sendoh's number.  
  
"Hello...Sendoh residence please leave a message after the tone,"went tthe answering machine.  
  
'Ah...damn thing..might as well.'  
"This is Rukawa.Please call me back as soon as you get this message.You are sooo dead if you don't."  
  
Rukawa practically slammed down the phone in frustration.  
Then he remembered his mom's number.'What if...?'  
He dialed her number.  
  
It was a while before she picked it up.  
"Hello?"she asked sounding alittle grumpy.  
  
Rukawa was silent.He wanted to listen to his mother the way he did before.  
"Hello? Who's this? If you don't speak up now I'll hang up."  
  
"It's me, Mom."he said in a sort of whisper.  
"Akira? Is that you?"  
  
"Its me Mom..Kaede."  
"Kaede?Is there something wrong? Did something happen to your sister?"  
  
He waited for a while, just listening to her words.Something wrong?To my sister?  
She shows so much affection.My sister, she called Kaeze my sister...she still regards me as her son.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mom.I just needed...I...I wanted to talk to you."It was so hard for him to say it because he never believed in telling anybody anything.And now here he was, pouring out everything to a woman whom he had just seen for a couple of shocking seconds.He could still remember her face though.  
She looked young and her raven hair just like his.If he looked in the mirror he could see a part of her in him.  
  
"Kaede, please make it quick.An overseas call isn't cheap."  
"Don't hang up yet...it won't take long I promise."He sounded so desperate.  
  
"Alright, what's up dear?"When he heard her call him 'dear' it brought him back to the many times when he was younger when he wished that someone would call him that.Something 'Dear' to them.He'd envy the other children who got all their parents' attention. Calling then cute names and showing how much they loved them.It wasn't fair.It just wasn't.  
  
"Mom....I..........."  
"Kaede? Is there something wrong?"  
"I love you."  
  
There was a silence between them.And for that moment,Rukawa thought his Mom just fainted or something. It kind of scared him.  
  
He could hear soft sobbing over the phone.He pressed the phone closer to his ear.'What have I done?'  
"Don't cry...please don't..."he whispered in the most comforting way he possibly could.  
Then there was nothing more.She had hung up on him.  
  
'I've been rejected.'he thought with a sigh.But deep down inside, he felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stepped on it.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and felt the unwanted tears come down.  
'What's this? I'm crying? That's impossible...I can't allow it to happen. Can't let my emotions take over me.'  
  
"RING...RING.."went the phone and it interrupted his thoughts.  
Rukawa picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Rukawa residence."he said in a bitter voice.  
"Rukawa, did you call?"the familiar voice asked.  
  
'Gawd...why'd he have to call now?'  
"Yeah...look, Sendoh,I need a really big favour."  
  
"HAHAA.....okay...that's a good one.So what did you really call for?"  
"I'm serious...i really need you to do something for me."  
  
"Alright.What is it?"  
"Call Fujima, ask him to be at the skating ring at 7 tomorrow."  
  
"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...well...he's Kaeze's boyfriend and he's a one of those basketball guys and he's a guy I only call girls."  
"Geez...what's the matter with you? Just call him will you."  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
"I can't...he thinks I'm Kaeze's boyfriend and he's angry and..."  
"Wait wait wait.....what's this you say? He thought that.."  
  
"Look you just call him alright. I need to go."  
And he hung up the phone.  
  
'Now to get Kaeze to go skating tomorrow.'he thought feeling quite satisfied with himself for building up courage to do 2 very hard things like calling up Sendoh and his Mom.  
  
He knocked on the bathroom door.  
"I'll be out soon!" Kaeze called from inside.  
  
She opened the door and Rukawa's stomach did a little flip flop.  
Kaeze had on a robe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel in a shape of a hive.  
He couldn't help but grin.He had never seen anyone dress like that before.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Nothing's funny but don't you think you're wearing a little too little and what did you do to your hair."He said.  
"You call this little? I'm practically covered up from head to toe.literally."she said pointing to her waxed legs and arms.  
  
"So what's it for?"he asked tugging on the waxy substance.  
"Oww...don't do that.It removes hair from your skin."  
"Really?"Rukawa crossed his arms and his grin grew even wider.  
"Does Sendoh use it?"he asked with sudden interest.  
Kaeze wrinkle her nose and thought for a while.  
  
"No...I don't think he does,however I did do it to him once when he was asleep.Did it to his right leg and for the next few basketball practices he refused to wear shorts."she laughed.  
"Oh man...and you call me mean."he said thinking about how embarrassing it was for sendoh to be leg bald.  
'That's so gay...'he thought.  
  
"Anyway..."he said following her to her room.  
"Turn around,"she said as she pulled on a pair of shorts.  
He closed his eyes and plopped down on her bed.  
"I was just wondering it you wanted to go ice skating tomorrow."he continued.  
  
"I'd love that."she squealed in excitment.  
"Great...can I open my eyes yet?"  
"Yeah...thanks for asking..I really wanted to go."  
  
End of chapter 9 


	10. the girls

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Who's that girl: chapter 10  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Morning !" Kaeze yelled as she pulled the white quilt of Rukawa.  
"Arghhhh...go away!"Rukawa grumbled using his pillow to cover his face.  
"Now where is that ball?"she said, looking around the room.  
"I hid it.You can't play the same trick on me twice."he mumbled into the pillow.  
"Ah...fine.I just wanted to tell you I'll be out having lunch with Miki this afternoon."  
"Who?"  
"You know the girl with brown hair.Caramel eyes."  
"Oh, her."  
"Wanna come?"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"I guess not."  
"But tell her I said Hi anyways."  
"Who? Miki?"  
"Yeah."  
"You like her?"  
"No."  
"Yes you do."  
"Okay so she's hot, so what?"  
"Oh you're so typical."  
"Go away."  
"Sleep well and don't forget skating tonight."  
"Go."He repeated although he was thankful that she had reminded him.  
  
  
  
As soon as Kaeze left the house, the doorbell rang.  
Rukawa got out of bed and dragged himself down the stairs as the doorbell rang continuously, irritating him.  
He opened the door and rubbed his eyes as the sun shined into the dark house.  
"Kaede, its just like you to wake up so late on a sunday,"said an old lady who was standing at the door holding out a packed up lunchbox.  
Rukawa widened his eyes and quickly ushered the lady in.  
"Sorry bout that grandma, it must have been really cold out there."  
"Oh Kaede haven't we gone through this conversation for the past few years, first of all, I am not that weak that I can't take a little bit of wind.Secondly, you have been doing that for so many years don't you think I've gotten used to waiting for you out here.And of course, I'm more worried about you're lunch getting cold.Here."She said handing her grandson the lunch box.  
Rukawa took the box and placed it in the microwave oven.  
"You know you don't really have to come here, I can take care of myself."He said.  
"Leave you with that father of yours? I don't think so."  
"Really, I can take care of myself."  
"And get yourself killed?"  
"Grandma...Honest.I can."  
"Honey,don't you remember when you were six? When you walked right in front of a moving truck saying something about doing magic and making the truck stop?"  
"I did make the truck stop."  
She grabbed his face and made him look at her.  
"Kaede, you are one very difficult boy and you insist on getting what you want but you can't get it all the time and you were very lucky to have survived that silly incident."  
He held onto her hands and pulled them away gently.His grandmother had always been very stubborn and she never believed that she was too old to do anything.  
"Yes grandma, I see your point but that was such a long time ago you needn't bring it up."  
She smiled at him and passed him an oven mit to remove the hot lunch box from the microwave.  
"Just your problem son, I guess I care too much for you to let anything happen.And I know you care alot about many things just that you can hide that very well.Although now I think you're losing your mask."  
"What?"  
"You know what I'm talking about.I've seen the love on your eyes everytime I mention something about your mother or father or grandfather or someone.But you do have more than enough compassion in your heart to make you human."  
"I never care grandma, you know that."But deep down inside, Rukawa was afraid to admit that he did have some feelings for these people.  
"Then I don't suppose you were the one who tried to slip a mothers' day card over to me to pass to your mom."  
"I was nine then.Its different now.I have changed."  
"Yes ,you have changed, on the outside.You never show much of your emotions but your heart's still as mixed up as it was then."  
"That shit, don't talk like that."  
"Watch your language boy, besides, I can talk anyway I want to."  
"Puh..."  
"Kaede, I know you called your mom."  
Rukawa was silent.He turned to look as his grandmother.  
She looked back at him and sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for him to join her at the table.  
Rukawa took a seat directly across from her.  
"Kaede, your mom called me up. She was crying."she whispered.  
His eyes looked at her expectantly but she didn't continue.  
His grandmother held onto his hands and started to cry.  
"Grandma..."he said quietly.  
"Kaede, sometimes I'm afraid that someone might come to take you away from me.Please promise me that you'll never let anyone take you away from me.Like your father did."  
Rukawa got up, bent over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I won't grandma.I promise."  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kaede, what is the meaning of this?"My father asked as he held up a report card with several red marks written on it.  
I shrugged and continued shooting hoops in our garage hoop.  
"Kaede, stop doing that! Its annoying."father yelled.  
I stopped and held the ball by my side. I looked at my father.The man who cared more about his son's grades than his well-being.  
"What do you know? You're not even around half the time.And you call yourself my father."  
I shouted back. I have never liked my father very much.Possibly not at all.  
The man was furious and slapped me across my face.  
At that moment, all my blood had gushed up to my cheek and it stung so much .But what hurt me even more than that was the fact that my father had just hit me.I knew I had been rude but that was just too much.It was also alot to take in for a twelve year old.  
I daren't look at him for fear that he might see the tears that were soon to start flowing down from my eyes. I threw my ball down and ran into the house. I brushed against grandma who was at the door and attempted to run up the stairs when she grabbed my arm.I looked at her pleadingly to let me go.By that time, tears were streaming down my face like crazy.She was shocked but she let go of my arm. I could still feel her watching me as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I got under my comforter and pressed the pillow over my head.No one knew how I felt, no one was there.And the only person who was there was rejected by me. I couldn't talk to anyone but my grandmother.I knew she'd come up here to sit beside me sooner or later to comfort me but she didn't.And that made me feel even worse.Instead, my father came up, the person whom I never wanted to see at that time.He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled down the comforter slightly.I could feel the autumn wind blow against my shoulder and I shivered.That was when he knew I was awake.I wasn't really awake.Just drifted away abit but I could still hear what he was saying.  
He didn't pull off the pillow of my face and I appreciated that.I didn't want him to see that I had been crying.I was never one to believe that boys were supposed to cry.  
"Kaede, I'm really sorry about just now.I didn't mean to hit you."he said softly but I could sense the sincerity in his voice.I did however, know that there was another reason for him coming up here.  
"Just get over what you have to tell me."I said, my back still facing him.  
  
"Kaede, I had a conference with your teacher this afternoon and she said that even though your physical education is doing splendid, your academic scores just don't make the cut and she suggests that maybe you.."he found that part really hard to say so I just filled in the rest.  
"Maybe I lay off basketball?"I asked in a bit of a half angry, half scared tone.  
"Look son, it'll only be for awhile, just till your grades pull up."   
"And when do you propose that'll be? I can't give up basketball.Its probably the only thing that will get me into a decent high school."I said almost shouting.  
"Just study harder, and for your information, I'll be expecting you home straight after school tomorrow.I've talked to your coach and he took it really badly but he still agreed to let you off practice since education is of course, more important."  
I supposed my father was expecting me to shout at him or hit him or something because he had got up from the bed most quickly.I didn't budge a bit even though I felt like strangling him that moment.I was just too tired to react.I let my eyelids fall and I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
I must have slept for a long time because when grandma came in to say goodnight, I was already asleep.She tapped me lightly on the shoulder and my eyes opened instantly.  
"Kaede, go and wash up alittle and get into your pyjamas,"she said, her always cheery smile had faded alittle.  
  
I usually made a fuss about doing that but this time I just didn't.I acted like I didn't care for anything anymore.And the truth was, I really didn't.I brushed my teeth and washed my face, got into my pyjamas and got back into bed. Grandma was still in the room.  
She sat down at my bed like Dad did, just a little closer.I wanted so badly for a hug or a kiss or something to let me know that she still loved me.She stroked my cheek slowly, gently.So many thoughts raced through my mind like lightning, so many horrible thoughts about how much I wasn't loved by anyone.Tears started welling up again.I let them run down my nose and cheeks.Sad, tired tears.I didn't cry for long though,I just fell asleep again.  
  
The next day, there was supposed to be practice.As I walked pass the gym, I could hear kids laughing as they jogged and they coach telling them to shut up.It was pure torture for me because I wasn't part of them anymore.  
  
As soon as I got home, I didn't throw down my bag like I usually would.I walked up the stairs and put it on my bed, pouring out its contents, looking for my homework.Grandma was in the kitchen as usual, cooking up some of her weird experiments.I took out my math book and looked at it.All I saw were just words all jumbled up together.I took out a crumpled piece of paper from bag and started doing my calculations.  
What's 2 plus 2 plus 3 multiplied by 7?  
That was easy, I thought.7 3 point shots would make 21.21 points with 2 and 2 would add up to 25 as the final score.I sighed as I started scribbling down the answer the paper.  
I tried doing more sums but my mind just kept on drifting off to basketball.Every single thing I thought of reminded me of basketball.Like what's the radius of the basketball, I mean circle.  
I put my pen down and let my back rest against the chair.Closing my eyes, I thought of how great it would be to have a Mom, it would probably be alot different.It seemed to me that women were better at emotional situations like this.But the knocking on my door brought me back to reality, No Mom, just Grandma.Grandma opened the door and asked,"Are you sleeping again Kaede?"  
I shook my head."Just resting,"I whispered.  
She looked at me unsurely and reached out to feel my forehead checking if I was sick.I backed away and she frowned."Still thinking about basketball again Kae-chan?"she asked. It really didn't sound like a question.I just nodded glumly.  
"I don't like it when you're like this, I'll talk to your father."She said.  
"Please don't, I don't want you to be involved here. It bad enough he hates me.He shouldn't hate you as well."  
My grandmother's eyes frowned at me."Oh Kaede...your father doesn't hate you.He's just really frustrated now with his work.You know how he is."  
"He's not the only one frustrated." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Kae.."My grandmother was going to say more but I cut her off.  
"Leave me alone, I'll sort this out on my own.By myself."  
Grandma looked so hurt and I wished I could just that back what I just said.  
"I'm..I'm sorry."I stammered.  
But my grandmother just shook her head and left the room.  
  
I didn't feel like doing anymore work.I just got into bed.I figured that I'd just sleep all my problems away.Sleep through school,basketball,homework, Dad, the mother I never knew and maybe Grandma, maybe.But no, I just knew in a couple of hours dad would be coming up here to check on me.To bother me about my homework, about school.  
I slipped out of my room and walked down the stairs.Grandmother didn't see me so that was good.I put on my shoes and walked out into our garden.It was freezing out there and what was worse was that I was only wearing a T-shirt.I sat down on the grass in our garden and let the maple leaves fall on me.Soon, I didn't feel cold anymore.I guess I must have forgot about that.I lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky.It was blue.It almost looks like summer.A really cold summer.  
"Rukawa-kun?"A girl's voice called my name.She wasn't very far away.I sat up and looked around and there she was.My first crush was standing right infront of me.  
"Rukawa-kun?"she repeated.  
"Ayako-san, what are you doing here?"I asked the older girl.She was a little taller than I was and I wondered if I'd ever grow any taller.  
She looked at me and made a face."I was going to ask you that."  
"This is where I live."I said.  
"Baka,That's not what I was asking, you're supposed to be at practice."she said.  
I dropped back down on the ground and sighed,"I'm grounded."  
"Oh that's bad.What did you do?"She asked.  
"I don't know."I lied, I didn't want to tell her that I did badly for my school work.  
"Then you should practice at home ne."she said.  
"I don't like basketball anymore."  
"But...but you love basketball."She sounded shock so I didn't say anything more.  
She lay down beside me."So is this your new hobby then?"she asked."It isn't fun"  
"What?"I asked.  
"Looking at the sky.It isn't fun, is it?"She asked me.  
I shrugged, or at least I tried to.For that few moments, I felt happy.It felt good to forget my problems for a few seconds and just to feel the presence of the girl I adore.  
I didn't know why I liked her.Maybe its cause I've never met a girl who was so passionate about basketball just like I was. I knew it was just a silly infatuation but I liked having to like someone.  
Ayako got up and brushed the grass off her uniform.  
"I've got to go now. Mother would be worried."she said.She waved goodbye to me and I just smiled faintly.  
Not long after she left,I got up and went back into the house.Grandma was on the phone with someone so she didn't notice that I had gone and came back.I went back up to my room, feeling alittle more refreshed.  
"Kaede!"My grandmother called me from downstairs."Kaede! You have a phone call."  
I picked up the phone in my room and shouted back to grandma."I got it!"  
There was another guy on the other line."Kaede, could I come over to play basketball with you today?That is if you're free and all."I blinked a couple of times trying to recall who's voice it belonged to.It was Kyo, the boy who lived down the street.He was two years older than I was and I guess he felt that I was good enough to play against him because I've noticed that he never hangs around with kids who were younger than him.  
"Hello?Are you there?"he asked.  
"Yeah I am, hold on I'll ask my grandmother."I covered the mouth piece and yelled,"Grandma!Can Kyo come over for a game?"  
"Yes he can but only for alittle while."my grandmother yelled back.  
I picked up the mouth piece again and said "yeah, you can come over."  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and I opened the door.Kyo was standing outside with his younger sister who was I think, a year younger than me.  
Kyo pointed to his sister and said,"Mom made me take Rikku but she wont be a problem.Let's play."  
He passed me his basketball and I spinned it on my finger.It made Kyo really jealous because he couldn't do it.I saw him scowl abit.When we walked to the garage, Rikku sat on the pavement and watched us.Rikku never said much as I recalled when she first moved here.That was about 2 years ago I think.But what made up for her silence was her beauty.She was awfully pretty.She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that matched her fair complection.She was a totally different person from Ayako.She kept to herself mostly.  
It was alittle creepy to see her watch us. It was like she was watching every move I made.Finally, we took a break.Kyo went inside to get a drink.I looked at Rikku who sat quietly on the ground and the wind was blowing at her hair and the dry autumn climate made her lips a pale pink.  
I sat down next to her, breathing heavily because of the game.She looked at me and she said something really really surprising."Can I kiss you?"  
I looked at her and wondered if I had heard right.She looked away, up at the sky.She didn't blush and that was really weird."Why do you want to kiss me?"I asked.  
She took a pretty long time to answer me but she whispered,"To see what its like,I've never kissed anyone before.Have you?"  
Okay, that was weird.I shook my head and replied,"No, I haven't."Was this a joke? But I looked at Rikku and she looked dead serious.  
She leaned over and her lips pressed against mine, gently.I wanted to back away but she slipped her tongue into my mouth.I didn't know what to do,I was scared mostly but somehow, it did feel kinda nice, scary but nice.She broke the kiss when she heard my grandmother call us to come inside for a snack which wasn't very long. She got up and I stared at her, still shocked of course.Its not everyday some girl kisses you with the tongue and all.It sounded alittle gross to me by theory but it felt nice when she did it.  
After the siblings had left, I went back up to my room and floped down on my chair.I thought of what had happened today.About how some stuff just goes so fast when you're not looking.There was the kiss, Ayako, basketball, my dad and grandma.  
It was really odd that night, when I took out my book and did my homework.I've never cared much for my studies but when I did my work that night I wasn't worrying about my grades.I was worrying about the people who saw my grades.The people whom I would hurt on the way.How much I'd hurt myself if I didn't do what pleased the people I loved.I'd been hurt so many times, so many times...  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
Rukawa sat on the porch.He had on a black trenchcoat.He hadn't worn it for such a long time but it still fitted almost perfectly.He drew his arms up to his knees and crossed them.'I could just sleep here.'he thought.But before he could close his eyes he noticed a very slender looking girl walk out of the neighbor's house.Her long dark brown hair(sounds familiar?) flowing as she locked the door behind her.When she turned around, her fair skin looked golden in the sun.Her sunglasses covered the color of her eyes.She looked up and saw Rukawa looking, or rather, staring at her.She walked towards him and smirked.  
"Rukawa-kun, is there something wrong with my attire?"She asked him.He shook his head.  
"Then what is it you are looking at in such an interested manner?"  
He got up and said,"Could I kiss you?"  
  
End of chapter 10 


	11. skating

Chrono girl:Sorry so short...I'm too tired to continue  
  
disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Who's that girl? :chapter 11  
  
Rikku tooked off her sunglasses and looked right into his eyes.  
"We've kissed so many times and now you're asking me if you can kiss me?"she asked, eyeing his expressionless face.  
Rukawa shook his head to break away from the eye contact.He shrugged and sat back down on the porch.  
"I don't know."He managed to say.Rikku sat down beside him and took his arm putting it around her shoulder.  
"What don't you know? We kiss because we like it."She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I like you alot Rikku.I was afraid to say it before but you knew it everytime we kissed but now its like it doesn't mean anything anymore.Sometimes I forget that we still like each other and we just kiss for the fun of it.I'm sorry if you don't like me saying that but I just like it when we don't do anything."Rukawa looked down at her and waited for her to do something that would really really hurt him.  
Rikku pulled his arm closer to her and slided her head down to to his chest.She could her his heart beating faintly in the silence between them.  
"I like what we've become now.I like it when you're liking me.I like hearing your voice and I know that noone else has what we have."she said.  
"What's that,"he asked.  
She put her fingers together and said,"We have Kaede and Rikku realizing that they want more of each other than just kissing."  
"I wish I could just hold you here forever."He sighed.  
"You can you know."  
"You're spoiling the moment for me."He said.  
Rikku looked up at him and shook her head.'He is definately not the 'I'd do anything for you' boy I've always wanted him be.'she thought.'But he always makes up for it."  
  
  
  
"This is such a beautiful dress."Kaeze squealed as she touched the material on the black tunic like outfit on the rack.  
Miki and Mitsui rolled their eyes once again.Kaeze had practically said that for the gazillionth time that afternoon.Each dress shop they went into she would go all 'ohh' and 'ahh' about everything and the worst thing about it was that she still had not decided what to buy.  
Miki passed all her shopping bags to Mitsui."Okay my strong hunk of a boyfriend, make yourself useful whilst I go to the bathroom and never come out again until you make her buy something."  
With that, Miki sped off to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Mitsui shook his head and sighed ( there seems to be alot of that :p).'I knew I shouldn't have come,'he thought, feeling sorry for himself.  
"So,"Mitsui tried to start the conversation, trying not to be all awkward and everything."What's with you and Rukawa?"  
Kaeze raised an eyebrow and gave him a weird look."Nothing.He's just my brother."  
Mitsui removed the black dress from off the rack and handed it to her, nodding his head for her to try it on.  
"I know that much.He's just cold to everyone."he continued.  
"I don't know really.I've only just met him awhile ago."she said checking the size of the dress.  
Mitsui crossed his arms and gave her an is-that-all look."Hontou ni...?"  
"If you must know, he just has been having such a bad life before."She said as they walked towards the counter.  
"Neither have I but I turned out fine."Mitsui argued.  
"Well, he isn't you. He is pretty normal if you come to think of it."Kaeze took out her purse to pay for the dress.  
"You must be the only person in the whole universe to think that."He said.  
Kaeze took the paper bag from the counter and shrugged."If I, his sister doesn't think that way, then who's gonna?"  
"You do have a point there."Mitsui agreed rubbing his chin.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing??"Kaeze asked when she saw Rikku kneeling down on their garden surrounded by dirt.  
Rukawa , who was bent over watching her, looked up at her.His face was covered with specks of dirt.  
Rikku looked up as well."Who's that girl?"she asked.  
Rukawa wrinkled his nose and answered."Just the sister I've met all of a sudden."  
"Hey, I deserve more than an introduction than that."She said pouting out her bottom lip.  
"I see,"Rikku got up to shake her hand."I'm Rikku, your neighbor."  
"So what are you guys doing?"Kaeze asked with her arms locked behind her back.  
"Nothing really...he just promised that he'd let make his garden into anything I want.Its such a waste of empty space anyway."she said as she picked up a packet of brown seeds."We're almost done.Its gonna be so beautiful when spring comes around.Its so lonely to see just one bare maple tree in your garden."  
Rukawa looked at his watch and turned to Kaeze."You should get ready, we'll be leaving in an hour."  
"Where to?"Rikku asked.  
"Ice-skating."  
"Sounds nice.I'd better go now."she said.  
Rukawa nodded.She kissed him on the cheek and went back into her own house.  
  
  
Kaeze pulled her hair up into a bun and spiked the edges giving it a elegant yet punk look.  
She had on sparkle cream on her face and dark lipstick.She always took pride in what she wore when she ice-skated.Finally, she put on her new dress.The sequins sparkled in the darkness of the room as she swayed alittle in the dress trying to get the feel of it.  
  
  
Kaeze went downstairs and saw Rukawa sitting at the dining table putting on his shoes.Once he had stolen a glance at her he simply just couldn't look away.There was just such a change in her style that it gave him a bit of a surprise.She looked like a whole different person.  
  
"Hey now...can we go?"she asked dangling her skates in his face.  
Rukawa blinked for a moment to try and get back to reality."Oh yeah...that's right."  
  
And so they arrived at the ice lake.  
Kaeze put on her skates and went into lae.Rukawa just stood outside watching her.   
She glided backwards on the ice.He could see her hesitate alittle before she did a spin on the ice.  
A smile appeared on her face as she did the feat with ease.He finally realized that skating did mean alot to her.It made her happy, just like basketball made him happy.  
  
Soon everyone's eyes were upon her as she skated on.Everyone including a certain someone who had been dragged there.  
Fujima had been dragged all the way to the lake by Sendoh that his shirt collar had practically widened a million times.  
"Tell me again why I have to come here."Fujima asked when Sendoh let him go in front of Rukawa.  
"Because I said so and I'm bigger and stronger than you are."he said.  
Rukawa came up to them and pointed to Kaeze,"You're here because you and her need to talk things over and patch things up."  
"I thought she was your girl?"he asked.  
Sendoh's cheeks puffed up and he was trying not to laugh but found it very difficult.  
"I don't think you'll live to see the day when he gets a girlfriend."  
Fujima was stunned and he looked at Kaeze who was speeding nearer and nearer to them.  
"But if you're not her boyfriend then..."  
Kaeze stopped right in front of them when she saw Fujima.Her eyes were full of anger, confusion and sadness.He tried to grab to hold of her arm but she pushed him away angrily."Let me go!"she screamed.And she skated away as fast as she could.  
But Fujima had the speed to catch up with her even on the ice and without skates.They had Sendoh and Rukawa struggling to run after on the ice.  
  
Suddenly, the ice beneath Kaeze cracked and she fell in.Fujima stopped in his tracks as Kaeze's head kept bobbing up and down.She was trying to get out of the freezing water but she couldn't get pass the big ice block infront of her.She was slowly losing consciousness as the coldness sunk into her body and she stopped thrashing the water.Sendoh jumped in after desperately yelling for someone to get the ambulance.  
Fujima stood there helplessly as he watched the girl whom he loved so much drown and he wasn't even doing anything.All the sounds of gasping and screaming slowly faded away.Sendoh pulled her out of the water and passed her over to Rukawa as they waited for the ambulance.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the ice below her started to crack.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11 


	12. Hospital

disclaimer:Slamdunk don't belong to me.  
  
Chrono girl: Yeah this is short but I'm gonna end it soon anyways so hang on and read.........  
  
Who's that girl? :chapter 12   
  
  
  
Sendoh's shadow was hovering over Kaeze who was resting in the hospital bed.He had a blanket wrapped around him and his damp hair fell over his eyes.  
Kaeze was as pale as snow and her lips were a light blue.  
Her lips were twisted into a sad frown.Her breathing was unsteady, the doctor said that there were other things besides pneumonia that was preventing her from becoming well.  
He saw a tear roll down her cheek from the corner of her eye.  
  
'Tell me why you cry Kaeze.Tell me what makes you cry.I wanna know.Then maybe you'll smile for me again'  
  
outside in the lobby.....  
  
Fujima was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.His head hung down and he was staring down at his shoes, floating in his thoughts.He could still remember how Kaeze used to lock her arm around his and pull him along with her everywhere she went like he was the most precious thing in the world and she didn't want to lose him.How she would wrap a blanket around him when he fell asleep studying.Or she'll leave little notes in his books for him to read while he was in class, telling how him how wonderful or upseting her week was.  
  
Ever since they broke up, he didn't think he'd miss her much.Maybe just get on with his life but he realized he couldn't.He needed her more than ever.Everytime he saw a girl in shohoku uniform he'd hope it'd be Kaeze but it never turned out to be her.When he went to school or basketball practice he just couldn't concentrate at all.His whole textbook had Kaeze's name scribbled all over it.What was more was that he would keep losing the ball during practice until even his teammates thought he was sick or something.That was when he knew it was too late.He had already fallen too deeply in love with her.  
  
'I love you Kaeze...I love you...I love you...........I love....you'  
  
  
Rukawa pressed the phone against his ear as he waited for his father's secretary to put him on with his father.  
"Hey...what's up?"His father greeted him casually.  
"You don't have to talk to me like you're 20 years older than I am."Rukawa snorted.  
"I am 20 years older than you do'ahou."His father replied with a grunt.  
"Why do I even bother...Anyway, I need you to come down to the hospital now."He said.  
"What for?"The older man asked.  
"Its just Kaeze.She kinda isn't feeling too good."Rukawa said, choosing his words carefully so as not to worry his father.  
"And you want me to go down there to check it out?"he asked as if it wasn't even a big deal that it rather irritated Rukawa.  
"Look, just come down here.None of us are adults and it'd be good to have a grown-up around."he said.  
"Fine.It is my responsibilty as a father anyway."his father said.  
"Yeah...whatever."Rukawa mumbled almost slamming the receiver down.  
  
Fujima looked at him and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.  
Rukawa shook his head."Don't even ask."  
"Wasn't gonna."Fujima said, pushing himself off the wall and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't get you two."Rukawa said.  
"What do you mean?"Fujima asked.  
"I mean."Rukawa continued as he pressed his arms against the rail of the window."If you guys love each other so much.How come you act like you hate each other?"  
Fujima shrugged."I guess when you love someone alot, you'll hate them more if they let you down."  
Rukawa looked at him."How are you so sure you love her? Like really love her."  
"Well, you know how sometimes you can't see your teammate behind you and toss the ball back because you're sure he's there."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's love.You can't see it but you know its there and you gotta trust that its there or you'll lose it."  
"Just like in a game."  
"Exactly.If you dont pass the ball, you're bound to lose it."  
  
  
"Talking about basketball? I want some tips too."Sendoh chuckled.  
"You're the one who's gonna have to give us tips.How's Kaeze?"Fujima asked.  
"She's fine.Just asleep.Nothing to worry about.Although it looks like I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow.I'm so tired."  
Rukawa looked at his watch."Its a quater past 10.I still have to wait for my Dad.You guys can go back if you want."  
"Nah...I'll stay.I need a break from school tomorrow anyway."Sendoh yawned and stretched his arms.  
"I'll stay too.Don't have basketball practice tomorrow."Fujima said.  
  
Sendoh nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.It felt funny doing that when his hair was down."Wanna get something to drink? The coffee in the cafeteria is pretty good."  
  
"Okay."Rukawa agreed rolling his sleeves up."I need something to help me stay awake anyway."  
"You guys go ahead.I'm not for coffee."Fujima said ploping down on a seat.  
"Suit yourself."  
"Oh and by the way, lose the blanket.You look like a lunatic."Fujima said.  
Sendoh looked at the reflection of himself in the window and let out a soft laugh."Yeah I do look crazy with the hair and all."  
"Jaa."Sendoh said, handing him the blanket.  
  
As they walked away, Fujima caught a slight glimse of Sendoh putting his arm around Rukawa's shoulder and Rukawa instantly pushed it off.  
He smiled a little.'I can't believe they're actually brothers.'  
  
  
  
  
"2 expressos please."Sendoh said.He gave the girl at the counter a cute smile and she blushed.  
'I can't believe he's flirting at a time like this.'Rukawa thought.  
"Isn't expresso alittle bit too much?"He asked.  
"I didn't think you were that weak.But if you don't want to.."  
"Stop talking like you know me.You don't have the slightest clue."  
"Ha...now you're talking."Sendoh said handing him a cup.  
  
They sat at a table, right across each other.  
Rukawa took a sip from his cup and made a face."This is so not coffee."  
"Its not so bad.I like my coffee strong."  
Rukawa gave him a sourish look and Sendoh noticed that for a moment his permenant blue glare seemed to have disappeared into eyes of curiousity and innocence.'Maybe he isn't as cold as everyone thinks he is.But no one knows for sure anyway.'  
  
"Do you flirt with every girl you see?"Rukawa asked.  
"What a question to ask.Coming from you I mean."Sendoh grinned.  
"I saw you flirting with the girl at the counter."Rukawa said accusingly.  
"Hey now, I didn't say anything."Sendoh said raising his arms in a I-am-innocent way.  
"I'm not playboy type but I'm not stupid.You were face flirting."  
"Geez...I only smiled at her."  
"Yeah...you ONLY smiled the hunkest smile you could make."  
"Okay so shoot me.Boy, you really love to find fault in what I do."  
Rukawa took another sip of his expresso."Don't you just hate me."  
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. The end

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
Chrono girl:Yay...I'm finally finished.HOho hO....Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
  
Who's that girl? : chapter 13  
  
Fujima closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair.He never realized how tired he was until Rukawa mentioned the time.  
  
'What am I doing here?'  
  
'I'm not her boyfriend anymore.I'm her no one.'  
  
'So why do you care so much?'  
  
'Because you love her? Is that it?'  
  
'I've got nothing so it must be love.'   
  
"Arghh...I must be crazy.My brain is now talking to me."Fujima scratched his head in frustration.  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
Fujima looked up and there was Kaeze standing in front of him.Her eyes looked like the sky.It was almost seemed like a dream until she opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"Why are you here?"She asked.She didn't sound angry or sad to see him.She did have alittle hint of happiness dancing in her eyes.  
  
"I guess I should leave now.Now that I know you're okay.Are you okay?"Fujima got up from his seat and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.  
  
Kaeze nodded."Yeah, I'm fine."she whispered, she reached up to her shoulder and touched his hand.  
  
He turned and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Have you been here, all this time?"she asked.  
  
"Yes..I have.I've been with you since you came here."he replied softly.  
  
She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek."Arigato."she whispered.  
  
"Its no problem.I'm still your friend now."  
  
  
  
'Is it over? Are we just going to end it like this?' the thought ran through his mind so many times as he walked down the street it made him feel like throwing up.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and slugged through the snow.  
He walked so slowly through the snow that he was still so close to the hospital.  
  
Finally, he just stopped.He turned around and stood there.He just stared at the path of footprints in the snow.Slowly, he followed it back and he started running.  
  
He ran and he ran until he was at the entrance of the hospital and that's when he stopped.When he really stopped and looked around him.There was noone there.There was just so much hope for Kaeze to be there to tell him to love her.  
  
  
  
  
'Kenji...wait for me....don't go.'Kaeze screamed in her head as she ran down the stairs of the hospital as fast as she could.  
  
"Kenji!" she yelled as she left the hospital.Fujima stopped in his tracks.He didn't look back.  
  
'Please let it be her.Let me have another chance.'  
  
He spun around and there she was.She bit her lip and spread out her arms.  
  
He walked to her and hugged her like he could never let her go.  
  
"Kaeze, I'm not the most perfect guy in the world but love doesn't need you to be perfect."  
  
He let go of her and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But it does need you to forgive me."  
  
"I love you, do'ahou."  
  
And they kissed.(okay, that wasn't really very descriptive)  
  
Meanwhile, from the window of the cafeteria....  
  
"Oh isn't love just so wonderful."Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Not when its tongue is going down your little sister's throat."Rukawa pointed out.  
  
"So...baby blue pyjamas huh? You are just so cute sometimes."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh c'mon...don't you wanna torment me first?"  
  
"Yeah, okay.How bout I tell every single girl that you're gay."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
  
  
  
Spring.......  
  
  
"Ring!"  
  
"I'll get it."Sendoh yelled putting down his cards.  
  
"No, I'll get it."Kaeze screamed as she wrestled her stepbrother to the main door.  
  
"Maybe if you 2 stop playing games you'd get here first."Rukawa said calmly as he reached for the knob and twisted it open.  
  
But as he did so the 2 step siblings jumped on him and the 3 of them were on the floor, pulling on each other's hair and limbs.  
  
Fujima and Rikku looked at them as if they were the craziest set of siblings they have ever met.  
  
Fujima jumped over the big mess and opened the door.  
  
"Hey kids."Rukawa's father greeted them.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to fight at the hallway.Its not very big you know."The twins' father chuckled softly.  
  
"He started it."Sendoh and Rukawa said at the same time pointing at each other.  
  
"Just go set the table.Both of you."Mr Rukawa ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!"Sendoh said and pretended to salute.  
  
Rukawa looked at his new family.Everything was different now.  
  
With Fujima and Rikku always coming over and his new siblings living with them every other month, it made the house so noisey and there was never a moment of peace.  
  
There was Rikku who had now joined Shohoku high as a freshman and Fujima who had graduated and was now in college, although he did go back to Shoyo to coach the team still.  
Sendoh was now the captain of Ryonan basketball team.  
  
He also realized that he was much closer to his father than he was ever and his mother came to see him every weekend.  
  
It was a much better life now and the loneliness inside him was gone.And that was more than he could have ever asked for because he was actually happy now.  
  
  
The end 


End file.
